1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rear axle, or rear wheel, steering device with two spaced apart steerable wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known from DE 40 25 543 A1. Herein the wheels are respectively secured to a swiveling bolster which is mounted rotatably on an axle body. A steering of the wheels is accomplished by turning the swivel bolsters via respectively one hydraulic cylinder. In order to prevent an rubbing out or etching of the wheels during steering of a four wheeled vehicle, the steering of the two steerable wheels must be so coordinated with each other, that the extended line of their two wheel axes must cut or intersect upon an axis connecting the two front wheels or, as the case may be, an extension thereof. This makes necessary a complicated controlling of the two hydraulic cylinders which accomplish the steering.